This invention relates generally to personal hygiene and is particularly directed to a method for evaluating the effectiveness of one""s handwashing technique.
Cleanliness is essential for good health. The spread of infectious disease has reached epidemic proportions in many parts of the world. Even in the more technically advanced countries, the increase in the spread of contagious diseases, which in many cases is fatal to the victim, has reached an alarming level and has caused great fear and anxiety. Because of the nature of human beings and the manner in which they interrelate, contagious disease and illness is frequently transmitted by hand. It has been determined that some organisms live for 150 minutes on the skin. Because many patients can be handled in a 2xc2xd hour period, the risk of cross-infection is clearly great. The need for a high degree of cleanliness in certain environments such as hospitals, clinics, restaurants etc., is thus obvious. Great precautions are taken in these types of facilities to minimize the transfer of disease-causing microbes among people. In many cases, the transfer of disease is caused by improper cleaning such as of one""s hands or by the improper or unauthorized handling of contaminated materials. Frequently, access to and the handling of contaminated materials or objects is inadvertent and the individual involved may not be aware that he or she has touched or been exposed to the source of contamination.
This invention addresses the aforementioned problems encountered in the prior art by providing a method which permits an individual to evaluate the effectiveness of his or her handwashing technique as well as to apprise the individual of his or her patterns of hand contact in a given area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for evaluating the effectiveness of one""s handwashing technique.
It is another object of the present invention to determine the extent of cleanliness of a body part after it has been washed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to instruct people, such as young children, in the area of personal hygiene and thus reduce the spread of infectious disease.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a simple, foolproof method for detecting contamination of a body part or object such as by accidental touching.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide information regarding one""s hand contact pattern within a given area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handwashing medium which also permits the user to determine the effectiveness of his or her handwashing technique.
The present contemplates a method for evaluating a person""s handwashing technique comprising the steps of: applying a handwashing medium containing a detection agent to the person""s hands; moving the person""s hands into contact with one another in accordance the handwashing technique of the person so as to spread the handwashing medium over both hands of the person; rinsing both hands in water so as to remove the handwashing medium from the hands; and directing an activating agent onto the person""s hands for rendering the detection agent visible and determining the presence of any of the detection agent on the hands indicating an unwashed portion of the hands.